


blaze of the heart

by Abbie24



Series: smoke and gun [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Chicago (City), Couch Cuddles, Everyone Needs A Hug, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Kelly Severide, Sleepy Cuddles, Worried Kelly Severide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: I watch him cross the road to the truck his blond hair changing in the late afternoon sun, I will get him one day  I just have to figure it out my little boyMatt Casey has been a firefighter , teammate , captain and boyfriend of 3 years to kelly severide he has it all not knowing that his mother is back in Chicago and has plans to kidnap him
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: smoke and gun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068347
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. its the little things of why i love you

**Author's Note:**

> charterers and songs are not mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reasons why kelly loves matt

**one month ago**

**matts pov**

I wake up alone in bed, and the side Kelly usually sleeps on was warm. I could smell the bacon and coffee in the air as I pushed myself out of bed. I grabbed the hoddie Kelly had on last night from the ground. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I walk to the kitchen. I entered the open-plan kitchen and saw the man I love at the stove. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. 

"Good morning." 

**Kellys pov**

I woke before Matt and watched him sleep for a while knowing that I was going to marry this kind, wonderful, and gentleman one day. I untangle myself from Matt and pull on some sweat pants. I walk to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast, as we didn't have work today. I hummed a song that had gotten stuck in my head the night before. Then I heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. I smiled softly when arms wound around my waist. I turn around and am met with blue eyes that helped me fall in love with Matt Casey. 

There are so many reasons I love Matt Casey. First, he has such a big heart. The second, his smile. I love his smile when he is asleep; when the firehouse makes a good save when I surprise him on a date; or any other time. Third, he loves to cuddle anytime that he can. Fourth, he loves all children and babies. He treats Andy's like his own. The fourth is his laugh. He has the best laugh that lights up the room. Finally, I admit it is a little silly, but he prefers his apples piled and cut up. 

I was making that list as I press a kiss to his head. I steer him toward the coffee maker and place our breakfast on the kitchen table. Matt then took a seat and laid his head on the table as he tried to go to sleep. 

"Don't go to sleep. You just woke up."

**matts pov**

Kelly is the best boyfriend ever! He is better than any other people I have dated. He makes me feel safe, happy and has total trust in me. I know that I am going to spend the rest of my life with him. 

**unknown pov**

**as i looked through the window of the apartment where my little boy and his boyfriend where living, I will get matt one day.**


	2. just how fast the night changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creepy photos and movies

**Matts pov Captain office**

That day was busy; both Truck, Squad, and Ambo responded to a house fire that led to an explosion. An hour later, there was a seven-car pileup where Kelly saved a little girl whose mother has already died.

So, here I am sitting in my office writing incident reports about both events, waiting for the time that shifts ends .

The thing with being a captain is that there is never-ending paperwork. Walking into the common room at the end of the shift. I saw Kelly talking to 3rd sift and went over to him, wrapping my arm around his waist. I have the best boyfriend ever who is a hero even if he does not care to admit it 

**Kellys pov**

I am so glad that shift over for the day. The rest of the 51 goes out to Molly's; however, I plan to take Matt home and order pizza. Then we will watch a movie and relax for the rest of the night.

I waited in the common room talking to firefighters Michaels and Jameson talking about last nights Blackhawks game when I felt an arm go around my waist and a warm weight on my side. I look down and am met with blue eyes that I had come to love. I lean down as I pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

**apartment** **Matts pov**

Back at the apartment, I waited for Kelly to open the door. I noticed that there was a large yellow envelope on the door. So. I picked it up just as Kelly opened the door. The movement made me stumble forward but be for I fell into a pair of arms that came out to stop me from hitting the ground.

I turn and see that Kelly has a small smirk on his face. Placing the envelope on the kitchen table, I drop my work bag and walk to the bathroom for a shower. 

Knowing that Kelly was gonna be right behind me, I turn on the hot water. I strip and stand under the warm spray of water and let my muscles relax after a long day. A moment later, I feel arms wrap around my waist. I lean back into the firm chest behind me. soft lips pressing kisses to my shoulders and chin my boyfriend is the best huger 

* * *

**Kelly pov**

After our shower, I called the pizza place down the road. I noticed the envelope Matt walked in with on the table, so I picked it up. It was unmarked, and that immediately set off alarms in my head. I opened it and was met with photos of Matt and me from breakfast and outside the firehouse talking to Brett and Otis.

I heard Matt inhale sharply and whimper. I could see the fear in his eyes, so I pull him into my arms and make a promise to myself that whatever happened, I would keep him safe from harm.

That night as we watched Mission Impossible, Matt was leaning on my chest while his eyes were drooping shut every five minutes. So I end up shutting off the movie, picking him up in my arms, and carrying him to bed. I put him in bed before locking the front door and the windows in the living room, guest bedroom, and our bedroom before climbing into bed and holding Matt to my chest, stroking his back and falling asleep.

** Unknown pov **

**I could see that they had gotten my first set of photos there was more to come, watching from across the street, I would make my move soon.**


	3. dry those tears baby  boy

**matts pov**

I sat at the table in the café and looked through the menu with Kelly across from me. 

I could not help like I was feeling like I was being watched and not by Kelly.

I looked around I saw nothing, but the feeling did not go away. Then, I felt a hand squeeze mine and saw Kelly and felt normal for the time being and happy knowing that whatever happens, I was safe with him.

**Kellys pov**

I feel like something is off with Matt. He seems nervous about something, but maybe it was the photos that we found last night.

He didn't sleep very well last night he kept waking up so I took to pulling him into my arms and holding him close and kissing his head and tell him that I loved him so much .

As I looked through the menu for breakfast, I held on to his hand, knowing that it would make him feel safe. 

The box in my back pocket felt heavy as I had been carrying it around for the last couple of days, waiting for the perfect moment to propose, but there never was one.

**matts pov**

Breakfast was excellent as Kelly and I walked along the Navy Pear.

Kelly had his arm around me like usual, pressing kisses to my hair every so often as we talked about the different calls we had. Still, I felt like I was being watched.

"Kelly, can we head home? I am not feeling well." I asked, feeling scared that something was gonna happen and wanted to avoid it.

so as we walked to the car my breathing picked up a little witch was normal when you are scared . 

**Kellys pov**

When Matt asked if we could head home, I felt on edge like something was wrong.

Even though he said he wasn't feeling good, I still felt like something was wrong. If my boyfriend is scared, then I'm gonna protect him with everything I've got.

I drove us back home and kept my hand in Matt's, rubbing my thumb across his hand softly, trying to keep myself calm.

I parked the car when I heard a soft sob break from the man next to me; looking over, I saw tears in Matt's eyes. "Hey Matt, look at me. Noting is gonna hurt you while I'm around. I love you so much, baby."

**matts pov**

Hearing Kelly say that made me feel safe. I still feel afraid, but as we sat on the couch watching a movie. I didn't pay attention as I listened to Kelly's heartbeat. That was the sweetest sound to my ears.

**unknown pov**

**oh Matthew what am I going to do with you , he's not good for you Matthew**


	4. flares in the sky ,blinded by the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when matt doest come home from shift kelly panics at reports him missing.
> 
> "Antonio, its severide matts missing "

**matts pov**

The first thing I noticed was that I was in a chair. I could move my arms, but my legs were tied down to the legs of the chair.

Something in my mouth and my ears were ringing. I looked around the room. I saw that it was a warehouse window and had exposed beams. there was broken glass on the ground 

It was cold. When the door opened, my mother was standing in the doorway. Now I'm scared; last time I checked, she was in prison for the murder of my father fifteen years ago. 

**" mother I would say its nice to see you but it's not "**

**one hour ago**

**Kellys pov**

I'm worried that matt is not home yet. I'm scared, and I've called his phone several times, but he's not answering. I've called members of 51, and they have not seen him since the shift.

**"Matt, call me. Where are you? You have to come home!"**

After that, I called the one person that could help me find him. 

"Antonio, it's Severide. Matt is missing. "

now I'm getting worried, this is bad.

**matts pov**

Mother talked a bit, and then a man came into the room.

He had long brown hair and was tall. They talked a bit, and Mother handed him a camera and told him to take it to the apartment where Severide was

**Kellys pov**

As I was waiting for the PD to get here, I was pacing around the room.

Then it hit me, the photos must have come from somewhere. It had to be Nancy, Matt's mom, who was in prison for murder and kidnapping.

When there was a soft knock at the door. I looked through the peephole and saw there was no one there but a small silver camera.

Then Antonio was there I could see in his eyes that this is gonna be a long period of time to find him 


	5. Then your fear seemed to keep you blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the search begins yo find matt and phone call is made by nancy who lets matt talk to kelly 
> 
> Kellys afraid he will never see matt alive again

**Kelly’s pov**

I sat in the office of Intelligence 21, watching them put the case board together.

I was looking at the photos of Matt pined to the board listening to Voight and the team talk over what we already know.

I'm terrified that I will never get to see Matt alive again. I promised that I would keep him safe from harm. 

**nancy pov**

This was going to be a pain. Jaz had already beaten Matthew once, and he was hurting already.

However, I'm doing this for his own good; maybe it will toughen him up a bit.

Picking up another camera, I took some photos for the cops to receive and that Lieutenant, I saw that Matthew was awake, so I made the phone call to the police. 

**Kellys pov** ****

I was silent for a while, just going over things in my head when my phone rang.

"Severide speaking."

"I have your boyfriend. I will keep him alive for now. I will let you talk to him," Nancy said.

"Kelly, I don't have long, but just know I love you so much."

"Matt, I love you. Keep fighting for me, baby. I am coming for you.

I promise, baby, we will find you."

"I know I'm gonna get through this. I love you."

"You better hurry, Severide. Your boy isn't gonna last long," Nancy taunted. 

The silence was all I got after hending my phone to Antonino, who gave it to the techs to trace the number. 

Hearing the pain in Matt's voice, I just knew he was scared and in pain.

I could feel tears dripping down my face, I promised to protect him but I failed. 

**matts pov**

Pain wracked through my body.

I had already been beaten once, and I knew I was bleeding.

The fingernail's on my left hand been removed. I could feel the blood dripping down my hand.

I just want to go home and be in Kelly's arms. As my eyes shut, I heard Kelly's voice talking to me, saying he loves me, and knowing that he was looking for me made me decide to fight.


	6. where my demons hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matts captains badge arrives but is covered in blood and another phone call

**Kelly’s pov**

That night I didn't sleep. It just didn't feel right to sleep without Matt beside me.

I laid awake for hours.

I think I managed a couple of hours of sleep, but I was still exhausted.

I kept waiting for my phone to go off with any news from Antonio. Borden gave me the week off from work, knowing that I wouldn't focus on the job at hand.

**Matts pov**

I spat blood from my mouth. I knew I had been punched in the jaw.

I looked down at my arms to see massive gaping wounds spilling blood on my wrists, which had been rubbed raw from the ropes.

I just want to go home. I look up when I hear footsteps and see him.

He was holding something in his hand. I noticed it was my captain's badge.

The pin had broken on my last shift. He held it to my cut, and he slowly pushed it into the injury the pain making my arm bleed harder. Then, he pulled it away and walked away.

**Kelly’s pov**

Antonio called me to let me know they had found something walking into HQ.

I saw Jay and Adam looking at something on the sidewalk. I walked over and saw it was Matt's captain's badge.

However, it was covered in blood. They informed me that it was being tested in the lab downstairs and the cameras were being looked over to find who had dropped off the badge.

I came back with photos of Matt, other members of 51, and me. The blood work came back positive for Matt's DNA. Then, all I felt was blissful darkness.

I came to Voight looking over me.

Al I could think was I was in trouble.

**matts pov**

I want Kelly so bad right now.

My body was slowly going into shock.

Wherever he touched me, I felt dirty.

I wanted Kelly or Shay to get me out of this mess soon.

I start to calculate my injuries, so I could tell the doctors when I escape.

What I would need from my mother has left, and that man is with her, probably doing drugs or something. I'm craving the sound of Kelly's heartbeat and voice to soothe me to sleep.

When my mother comes over to me, she has a crazy look in her eyes that frightens me. the same look she gave my father before she killed him.

**Kellys pov**

I was sitting in the police station thinking of what matt and shay would've done when my phone rings. 

"Severide speaking."

"Kelly, please, I'm scared. He has touched me. I miss you. Save me."

"Matt, baby, you need to stay strong. I'm coming sweetheart I promise. I love you. I love you, Matty!"

Then all I hear is silence. I'm angry with the person who touched my boyfriend. He is gonna be in a world of pain when I find him. He will regret ever living. 


	7. Soon enough we reached Neverland Peacefully my feet hit the sand .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matts dream and a lead on his whereabouts

**Matts pov**

I could feel tears dripping down my face. The pain I was feeling was unbearable. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. I knew that there were bruises all over my body, my hands covered in blood. My fingernails were gone, and the tips of my fingers were shredded from trying to escape.

I close my eyes and let Morpheus claim me, hoping to escape this hell.

**dream**

**I looked out at a vast blue ocean. I was startled when I noticed that someone was next to me. I was shocked to see Shay. She smiled at me.**

**"Keep fighting. The next time I see you, Kelly better be with you," was all she said.**

**I knew then that I would never see Kelly again if I gave up even for a second. I had to keep fighting.**

** dream end **

After Morpheus releases me. I feel an urge to keep fighting through the pain. I am silent as that man comes back and undoes the chains and ropes.

I move my hands to get the blood flow back into them. Then he gives me a look that I know will cause me pain. I have used that same look with my team. 

**Kellys pov**

The rest of 51 and I are getting off shift when I get a call from Adam.

"I just got a call. They found CCTV footage. I took a closer look and it was of Nancy."

he said as he walked into the 21st District office. He then hangs up.

I rush down to the office to see her with my own eyes.

I realized it really was Nancy. I turn to the surrounding detectives. 

"Matt was abused as a child by his mom and dad, so if it really is Nancy he is gonna be a mess when we find him."

After that statement, the detectives all give me their word that we were going to find Matt alive. 


	8. There's never air to breathe , There's never in-betweens

**matts pov**

I dreamed of my childhood that night, the pain of having both parents being physically abusive.

I would get beaten for not getting less than perfect grades or report cards. I would also go to bed on an empty stomach some nights, or dad would beat me for just being myself.

There was a reason I became a firefighter; it was so I could help people in trouble.

I miss Kelly.

I miss his smile and laugh, him holding me while I sleep, us watching movies while wrapped in his arms, feeling safe, or at work doing paperwork together. Kelly is my safe space, and I just wanna go home to him. 

**Kellys pov**

It has been two weeks since Matt was kidnapped. Fourteen days without the love of my life.

I haven't slept since Matt has been kidnapped; it doesn't feel right without him beside me. even at work, I avoid the bunk room as his office is right beside mine 

I walk into 21st District, and I was supposed to meet with the team. St. Plat sent me upstairs to the office where Jay, Adam, Erin, and Hank were. 

" We have a lead on Matt's whereabouts. Someone saw a blond man being dragged into a warehouse and came forward last night."

"So, what do we do now? Do we go to the warehouse or do we gather survallience?" was my reply. 

Hearing that made the air leave my body.

Just knowing matt was still in the city and was hopefully alive was a blessing. We're gonna find him; I just know we are so close to getting him home.

That made me feel more alive than I have been. 


	9. Everybody's screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt makes an escape attempt and gets hurt in the Processes  
> the chase begins  
> kelly rages some more

**matts pov  
  
  
**

As I blink my eyes open, I feel a pounding in my head from a lack of water. My hands had grown numb a while ago. I look around to see if there was anyone in the warehouse. From what I could tell, there was no one there. So, I gathered my legs under myself and stood up. I move fast, but my freedom is short-lived

Something is cracked against the back of my head. My vision blacks out and I crash to my knees again. This time a hand is wrapped around my neck, squeezing tight enough to cut off my oxygen as a gun pressed to my temple.

"You're going to regret doing that," the man hissed into my ear as he pulled me to my feet once more by the hand around my neck.

So in retaliation, I drove my heel into my captor's foot and threw my head back into my attacker's face. In my head, I was saying thank you, Jay, for teaching me that one. The hand in my hair loosened enough that I could pull myself free of the tight grip.

Turning, I ran full speed, making it to the office; I shut the door and let out the breath I did not know I was holding. Seeing a chair, I pull it over to the door and put it under the nob. I turn around and notice that my phone was on the table. Walking over, I look around the room. I switch my phone on and go to contacts. I press on Kelly's number, hoping he would pick up.

  
  


**Kellys pov**

The shift was a long one as I sat in my office doing paperwork. My phone vibrates, so I look down at the caller id. I saw something that made my heart jump out of my chest. Matts name was flashing across the screen; pressing the answer button, I hold it up to my ear.

"Matty?

"Kelly?"

**matts pov**

When I heard Kelly's voice, I let out the sob that had been building up over time.

**Kellys pov**

it's one thing to feel fear but hearing my boyfriend sobbing set me into overdrive 

"Matt I need you to breath for me sweetheart, listen to my voice," I said. Matt slowly calmed down until he was breathing normally. Still, I was angry; my boyfriend was hurting, and I couldn't do anything about it. I heard Matt talk through the phone as another voice answered him.

"You don't need that gun. I'm not going anywhere."

"Not now. That's why I need the gun. With a gun pointed at you, you'll stay put. The minute I set it down you'll try to run. I know your type."

"My type?"

"The type that doesn't know what's good for you. The type who fights when they should submit.

For goodness sake, does that mean what he thinks it means? He's terrified and pissed and ready to steal the Chief's buggy and go take care of this asshole himself.

Matt sounds hesitant when he speaks, as if he doesn't actually want to "By freeing you from all of this. Rescuing you."

Rescuing him? What does that even mean? Matt doesn't need to be saved. He knows what Matt's doing. He is stalling him and giving Kelly time to get help and track the phone call. But he really wishes he wasn't listening to this right now. Nancy's plan is painfully apparent. She wants to abduct Matt and do God knows what to him. Kelly could not let that happen.

"I don't need to be rescued. I'm happy right where I am."

"Really, mom you don't need that gun. Just put it down."

"No, I have this gun I'll have to chase you down and we both know how that ended the first time. I don't want to kill you, Matt. I really don't. I just want you to come with me."

me."

"I did him a favour, Matt. He was a waste of space. Like your lieutenant Boyfriend."

"Leave kelly out of this."

"I wish I could. He's the reason I know you won't leave willingly."

"I won't leave willingly because I love Chicago. My life is here."

What the heck? Is she for real?"

Kelly curses as he grabs his radio out of his chair in Boden's office. "Chief, we have to get down there. Let me load up Squad and-"

Boden doesn't say anything. He simply holds up a finger and shakes his head.

"Voight," Boden says into the phone. Giving Kelly a quick sympathetic glance. He can tell Boden has things he wants to say to him but no time to say them.

"My captain is being held hostage by his mother. So, get your team to that warehouse now and bring him home alive!"

Boden pauses and then slams the phone down on its base. "Intelligence is on their way. Get in the damn trucks and go get our captain out of there. That's an order."

Herrmann squeezes Kelly's shoulder to get his attention.

"Matts's quick on his feet and smart as a damn whip, Severide. He got a confession out of Nancy. He can hold her off till we get there. He's got this," Herrmann assures him before he takes off to help rally the troops.

_By freeing you from all of this. Rescuing you."_

Rescuing him? What the fuck does that even mean? Matt doesn't need to be rescued. He knows what matt's doing. he's stalling him and giving kelly time to get help. But he really wishes he wasn't listening to this right now. nancy's plan is painfully obvious. He wants to abduct matt and do God knows what to him. kelly cannot let that happen

" _I don't need to be rescued. I'm happy right where I am."_

" _Really, mom you don't need that gun. Just put it down."_

" _No, I have this gun I'll have to chase you down and we both know how that ended the first time. I don't want to kill you, matt. I just want you to come with me."_

" _I did him a favour, matt. He was a waste of space. Like your lieutenant Boyfriend."_

" _Leave kelly out of this."_

" _I wish I could. He's the reason I know you won't leave willingly."_

" _I won't leave willingly because I love Chicago. My life is here."_

What the _fuck_? Is she for real?"

Kelly curses as he grabs his radio out of his chair in Boden's office. "Chief, we have to get down there. Let me load up Squad and-"

Boden doesn't say anything. He simply holds up a finger and shakes his head.

"Voight," Boden says into the phone. Giving kelly a quick sympathetic glance. He can tell Boden has things he wants to say to him but no time to say them. "

my captain is being held hostage by his mother get your team to that warehouse now and bring him home alive " 

Boden pauses and then slams the phone down on its base. "Intelligence is on their way. Get in the damn trucks and go get our captain out of there. That's an order."

Herrmann squeezes kelly's shoulder to get his attention.

"Matts's quick on his feet and smart as a damn whip, Severide . he got a confession out of nancy. he can hold her off till we get there. he's got this," Herrmann assures him before he takes off to help rally the troops.

"Goddammit!" I curse before taking the phone off mute. No point now. "Matt, we're just a few minutes out. You have to get away from her until we can get there!"

I'm not sure if he can hear him over Nancy's yelling, but he can listen to her. He's yelling at nancy just as loudly, and she's yelling at him. Not backing down, not cowering. Never giving up. Despite the situation, he finds himself thinking... that's my man.

"Matt?" He tries again. He just needs him to confirm she heard him. He needs to know he's fighting like hell to get away from her.

There's a scuffle, and he hears him shout, but he can't tell what's going on. The picture is black. Matt must have the camera covered by his hand or shoved in his pocket. A second later, there's a cry of pain, a loud crash, and then the call cuts out.

Cutting him off from matt and any knowledge of what's going on in that warehouse.

"Kidd!" I yell as I violently toss my now useless phone onto the dash of the truck. I open my mouth to order her to drive faster, but she beats me to it.

"Copy that, I am doing my best to break the sound barrier. I promise."

This is not how things with matt are going to end. He won't let it.

Not him. Not now. Not ever.


	10. hold on , just hold on matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rescue and hospital 
> 
> "what took you so long babe "

**Hold on, I still want you**   
**Come back, I still need you**   
**Let me take your hand, I'll make it right**   
**I swear to love you all my life**   
**Hold on, I still need you**

**Kellys pov**

though intelligence got to the warehouse first I could see from my seat in the rig that they were getting ready to make a move.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and the blood rushing through my veins as the adrenaline kicked in feeling a hand on my shoulder I met the eyes of Boden knowing that I could not go in there to get matt.

when the first gunshots where fired and then more from the inside when the door opened and matt should there with a gun to his head that was held by a strange man, looking around I noticed jay was missing looking up at the roof I saw him with a gun ready to take a shot, seeing Voight nod his head jay took the shot and matt dropped to the ground and shield his head 

**matts pov**

I hear cars pull up and the slamming of doors mother and the man pulled me up from the ground and fired a shot and then another and dragged me to the doors of the warehouse.

mother stepped away and I had a gun pressed to my head blinking from the sun I managed it see the rigs and the members of intelligence my eyes made contact with Voight's and he gave a short nod and then I was on the ground when gunfire rained over me than total silence before footsteps and then I looked up to see kelly

"what took you so long babe" 

before I passed out from shook

**A long endless highway, you're silent beside me**   
**Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from**   
**Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'**   
**Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones**

**Kellys pov**

As soon as the gunfire was over, I sprinted over to where Matt lay on the ground. He was covered in cuts, bruises and had tears rolling down his dirt-covered cheeks.

I called over Foster and Brett, and they loaded Matt onto a backboard before taking him to 61. I walk alongside the backboard where my hand was tangled with Matt's. I climbed in, and the doors closed, and we were off to Med, I keep my hand on matts chest to let him know in there and fell his hand squeezes mine as brett works around us 

**They took you away on a table**   
**I pace back and forth as you lay still**   
**They pull you in to feel your heartbeat**   
**Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me**

We pull into the ER. There is a flurry of movement and activity as matt is wheeled inside. Doctors and nurses race over to the gurney that Brett and Foster are pushing, shouting orders.

"Push 2 milli of – "

"Hang 0 neg and cross match for – "

"Trauma Bay 2!"

Then he's whisked through heavy steel doors and out of sight.

My hands fall to my sides, and I drop to the ground when a sob slips through my lips. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I see Boden and Harman before moving over to the waiting room to wait for news from Halstead. praying that matt can get through this I drop into a seat and will myself to calm down knowing matts gonna need Me to be my best 


	11. how to save a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "god ..matty I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner, I love you baby were gonna get through this I swear, I promise that I'm not going anywhere matt "

**kelly's pov**

The waiting room had been a place where both happy tears and sad tears had been cried. Anxious tears, angry tears, any word you could use to describe tears, were almost guaranteed they had been cried. Right here, in this very room. 

we had been waiting for a good 5 hours for any news on matt after they took him for surgery 

I played with the ring in my pocket and prayed matt would wake up I kept going over in my head what had happened at the warehouse nacey had disappeared from the area though intelligence had the man that was working for her in a cell.

As I sat waiting around for news I was In my head when I heard footsteps and looking up I was meet with doctor will Halstead 

**"family of matt Casey"**

pushing myself up I walked over the breath catching in my lungs and made a move over to will and we moved over to somewhere more private 

" im not going to lie to you kelly he has some injuries. All in all, it could’ve been a lot worse. He has a broken humerus and had a dislocated shoulder, which as you can see his arm is cast and in a sling. He has four stitches on his left cheek, a small lactation above his left eyebrow and a grade 2 concussion,  as well as small contusions over his body, he's dehidated and needs to be on liquids , which aren’t too concerning.” 

"he should make a full recovery and wake up soon "

i felt the air leave my lungs and just knowing that it could of been a lot worse an that matt will wake up soon I made the choice in my head 

** "can i see him , please " **

" **of course kelly "**

then I was lead up to the CCU where matt was in a room by himself , he looked so small on that bed covered in bradages and blankets with an IV going into his arm taking a seat by the bed I lisstined to the sound of the heart momter and reached my hand out to matts and grabbed his pressing my lips to his knuckles 

**  
"god ..matty I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner, I love you baby were gonna get through this I swear, I promise that I'm not going anywhere matt " **

then I sat and waited for him to wake up. 


	12. wake up please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt wakes up

**matts pov**

The first thing I registered was the beeping of something beside me. I went to rub my eyes, but something was weighing my hand down. My eyes shifting around when they landed on the sleeping figure of my amazing boyfriend. So, I decided to shut my eyes again and fell back asleep.

The next that I am aware, I hear the voice of a doctor and Kelly. I opened my eyes to see Kelly smiling, and for the first time since this began, I felt safe and protected from harm. when the first tears came down

"Kelly, you found me. "

Looking into Kelly's eyes, I felt like I could breathe for the first time in a long time; the doctor then checked my vitals and left.

I held my hand out and felt Kelly's hand entwine with mine, and I held on tight. I had missed that feeling of pure safety and love and home.

~Time Skip~

I have been in the hospital for a week, and after a shift, someone from the 51 comes by to visit. Kelly is always at my side. The other day he brought my captain's sweatshirt. He always stays until I fall asleep and holds my hand.

My body still hurt a lot, and I struggled to shower and move around by myself; however, Kelly was a great help as he would climb up onto the bed and hold me to his chest as I slept. To be able to hear his heartbeat was the best sound I had heard in a long time and to be able to breathe in his sent was the best thing I have ever smelt. Halstead and Upton came by my hospital room to get my statement and to ask questions. At the same time, this happened Kelly never left my side as he held on to my hand throughout the process.

Once they had left, the tears came, and I sobbed so hard that my body was shaking. I only had one thought that ran through my head, "I should've died." I never told this to Kelly when he was holding me in his arms or any other time. Each time held on to me when I was going to sleep, I would have a shut-eye with no nightmares.


End file.
